The Scarlet Moon and Black White Fallen Angel
by scarletphantom55
Summary: See what happen in the first Soul Eater and Secret Saturdays CROSSOVER! Just updated with the shortest chapter ever.
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

"A healthy soul resides within a healthy mind and a healthy body. But there are some souls that stray from the path of a human and become the egg of a kishin. Isn't that right Shinigami- Sama?" said Maka in a curious tone. "Hai, but I fear that something more powerful than a kishin is coming, something from a different world," Shinigami said flatly. "So you want us to destroy it." Kid said in the same flat tone as his father. "No, no I want you to capture whoever it is, something seems familiar. That's why I called all of you: Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki. We don't know what you up against. Now go," Shinigami ordered. "Let's go everyone." Maka said as the group got up and left. "Oi, this is going to be a rough week. Out of all the people to comeback here." Mumbled Shinigami as soon as everyone left.

* * *

"Keep your eyes open Zak." "I know, I know," Zak was talking to an unknown person. "Now finish it!" Yelled the female voice. Something exploded and there was a red ball of light. "Turn away," ordered the voice, Zak turned away. "Hey are you ever going to let me see you in this pitch black darkness or tell me your name?" Zak asked with his back turned. "Mhm, there's a reason why you can't see me. But don't worry you will soon." Said the voice. "Like it matters these have just been dreams." Zak said walking away with his hands behind his head. "Only if they were." Said the voice fading. Zak turned to see a glint of red eyes disappear into the shadows, "Wait, what do you mean." Zak cried but it was too late.

Zak bolted out of his bed covered in sweat, -what did she mean-.


	2. Death City

* * *

OMG I did the prologue and chapter one in a single night. Woot^^

"speaking"

-thinking-

* * *

Chapter 1:

Zak had a terrible sleep last night; he could only think of the words that girl said "Only if it were." –What did she mean argh. Well there's no use of busting my brain about now- Zak thought angrily as he walked to the kitchen. "Good morning honey," Said his mother. "Only if it was." Zak mumbled under his breath.

After eating breakfast Zak when outside, it was about mid October, to practice fighting with his Claw. Some how it seemed Familiar to the weapon/girl he used in those dreams.

"Aw, look at our son practice fighting . May be you should go down there and spar with him, it might help him." Drew said to Doc. "I think I can set aside some…. Whoa." Doc went straight to the window as he saw his son fighting like he's never seen before. The parents had never seen this fighting style before, it looked like he was fighting with a scythe, sword, and a staff. Which weren't there on The Claw, they stood in aw as their son do slashes, jumps, kicks, and hits as if he's been doing them his whole life. Now the only question was how?

Zak didn't realize the time till the sun started setting. –Weird I still have a lot of energy and I could do all of those moves perfectly, like I did in my dream- He started to walk towards the house, but then stopped as he felt like some thing was behind him. He turned sharply to see nothing, then those words rung in his head again "Only if it were."

He went to dinner to see his parents in some kind of mood, but he couldn't tell what. As he started eating his dad started talking, "Those were some pretty impressive moved you showed out there." Zak stopped eating and looked up. "Very impressive, where did you learn those moves?" Asked his mother. –Damn they saw me, I don't know what to tell them- he thought furiously. Then he shrugged "Dunno." He put out flatly, it wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie either. "May I be excused?" Zak asked as simply as he could. "Sure," said his mom as she took away his plate. Zak stuck his hand in his pocket and grabbed the claw.

It was about 10 o'clock when Zak snuck out to the roof with the claw. He didn't know why but ever since he's been having those dreams he never let the claw out of his sight. He was out there for a while staring at the stars. Then there was a light breeze and it carried the leaves of autumn with it. He watched them dance around him, he stood up as he noticed that le leaves were a crimson red. The leaves kept swirling around him going faster and faster, turning form red leaves to blood. Before he knew, he was engulfed in the blood.

-Everything is so dark. I, I feel like I'm falling but I can't see anything- Zak thought weakly. He felt him thud against the ground, he opened his eyes to see the town that he's been dreaming about, Death City.

Zak staggered to his feet, to hear a cackles. "Well, well dinner has just dropped in for us." Zak turned to see about three demons, with same hunger in their eyes like in his dream. –Shit if only I had that weapon- he thought as he went to his belt for the claw, but it wasn't there. "Hey you ugly dumbass demons. It's not nice to make unfair odds." A Girl Came flying out of the trees with Flaming red hair that went down to her upper thighs and blazing red eyes. She bounced off a demon's head. "And by these odds, I'd say you're out matched." She smirked as she turned to Zak. "Told you there would be the right time," she grinned as she started glowing. She changed into the claw, but the bottom piece was different it was a scythe blade.

Meanwhile***

The group was rushing to the spot Shinigami said the thing would appear. They ennded up just out side Death City to see a Boy sanding in front of 3 demons. "There's no way this boy can take on 3 demons, Shinigami says he's not from this world!" Exclaimed Maka. Then a girl with firery red hair and eyes jumped out of the trees and next to the boy. She tuned into a weapon that looked like a scythe, but it seemed different. Then they charged to the 3 demons.

* * *

Hehe I love Cliff Hangers.

Sorry the Chapter is short, it's really late.

updating asap. and please comment it only takes a few seconds


	3. Confusion Calmness

Sorry this took so long to update. I will work as hard as I can for my next chapter... btw Exams are coming up so I won't be posting till February.

(My chapters are too short...)

* * *

Chap 2:

"So you finally showed your face," said Zak coolly. "And you finally came here," giggled the girl. "There are people watching us," Zak said as he attacked the first demon. "Really I didn't notice," said the girl sarcastically. Zak killed the first demon quickly, he wasn't wasting any time, this seemed too real.

****

-That was so fast how could he do that?- thought Maka in shock. "Who exactly are they," said kid reading everyone's thoughts, "none of us have ever been able though kill a demon in only a couple of seconds." All eyes fixated on the two.

****

Zak finished off the second demon and was heading to the third. "You've improved," said the girl amazed. "What do you think I've been doing in the day," said Zak attacking the third demon, "anyway are you ever gonna tell me your name?" "Do you really think this is the time," snapped the girl. "Fine," Zak said sighing. The last demon was gone and all that was left was three souls. The girl changed back human and ate the three souls, like Soul Eater would.

"So that's what you do with those." Said Zak surprised. The girl wiped her mouth, and turned to him, "you just realized that now?" "No it was always so dark when I met you I couldn't see," replied Zak sticking his hands behind his head. The girl shook he head and sighed. Se pointed over to the area where everyone was hiding. Zak nodded and they started walking over there.

****

They were amazed at the extent of the two's power. "Hey they're coming over here what do we do?" Said Maka, rushed. "I don't see the problem this makes our job easier..." said Soul coolly. "Yeah but we don't know exactly what they can do, my father must of left out some of the details." Said Kid, only to be interrupted by the girl. "Well, well what do we got here. Some spies from Shinigami?" She said, with a playful glint in here eyes. "Isn't that the powerful death god you told me about?" Said Zak speaking in the same tone. "W-wait you know my father?" said Kid, taken aback. "Yeah, and let me guess he sent his son, and his best meisters to 'capture me'." The girls said with a glint of evil in her eye. The group stayed silent. "Fine, Zak follows me." She said walking past, with Zak following her. When they walked far enough Zak finally saw the moon, and grimaced. "Welcome to Death City, kid." The girl said snickering.

****

The whole group finally reached the room and Shinigami. "Yah, yah, hello, hello. Welcome back!" He said happily. "Old man," The girl said like a nerve snapped. She jumped kicked him. "Looks like my best student hasn't lost her skills." He said blocking the attack. The girl fell to the ground, stood up, brushed her self off and backed away. "Finally found a meister?" He asked looking a Zak. "Zak Saturday." Zak introduced himself, embarrassed. "Please sit down everyone," Shinigami said bluntly, "there's a need for an explanation. This is Talon, one of the very best students I had other the Stein." "Hello, it's been a while since I was in Death City." Talon said sheepishly. "She is one of the rarest types of weapon there is, The Demon Scythe. Its power is 3 xs stronger than any Death Scythe. Only a very special meister could wield it… Zak was it would you mind linking you soul with Talon?" Zak stood up a looked at Talon. "Just follow your instincts." Talon whispered to Zak. Talon turned into the plain Claw. Zak took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

A strange pressure filled the room. "Oi, Maka you' can see peoples souls tell what's happening" Soul whispered to his partner. "H-his soul," She stammered, "it's a mix of human, witch, and some thing else I don't know what it is." "You see, the boy is the only one who can meet the standards. He has a power from a different world that allows him to be the Demon scythe's meister." Shinigami added as the pressure faded. Talon turned back and Zak just looked at her confused. "But that's enough for now you all must be tired. You can learn more about each other tomorrow. These two will be enrolled into you class." Shinigami said is brightly.

Every one left the room. "Oi, do you two need a place to stay?" Soul asked. "Soul, we have no room. Not to mention there's Blair" Maka scolded. "It's ok. I've already got a place." Talon said grabbing Zak by the wrist. "We'll see you tomorrow." She added running in the opposite direction of every body else. "Enrolled in their class… What did he mean by that?" Zak asked, ignoring the strange night he's had. "Oh, he meant school." Talon said grinning. "…" Zak stayed silent.

* * *

Zak greatest fear has come true again, School ;D

If this doesn't make sence to you, I feel the same way... (I should lay off the sugar when i write these)  
Anyways, PEACE


	4. The start of it all

SP: Exams are over and a new chaper is up!

**ENJOY~**

* * *

Chap 3:

Zak's Pov:

_"Get up."_ "Fuve moer minm… mom" I mumbled. "COME ON GET UP LAZY ASS!!" "I up... I'm up." I mumbled to my angry mother, "… wait my mom doesn't swear." Just then a foot kicked me out of my bed. "I aint your mom. Get up or I'll slice you up like bacon." A door slammed, I finally opened my eyes to see out a large sun with a face. "HOLY (insert swear words of choice here)!"

Talons Pov:

-Hehe that idiot. - I Thought evilly as Zak kept swearing at the top of his lungs and bashing around his room.

Was I being mean to him? Kicking him out of his bed and all… Yes :3.

Zak suddenly fell out of his room onto the floor, stuff was all over him. "Morning closet boy," I sassed bending towards him. "Hey," he protested, then his face turning pink. –It's that embarrassing? - I thought trying to figure out why his face was pink and he started having a nosebleed. Then I realized I was wearing a skirt. I grinned happily like nothing happened as I kicked Zak into the wall. "You may be my miester but I can whoop your ass if needed." I threatened turning my hand into a scythe blade, still grinning. "You're very violent you know…" Zak groaned. "Yeah well at least now you officially know this isn't a dream." I said pulling out baggy cargo pants, "By the way if you're thinking this is hell this is only the beginning."

Zak's Pov:

I really didn't appreciate getting kicked twice this morning, or that I have to go to school. But in the past 5 minutes walking to the school, I felt like I was needed in this place for a reason. (SP: epic foreshadowing!) Plus this place wasn't that bad … for now.

"I will surpass god. No opponent can beat me …ect." a voice yelled distantly. I looked up to see a huge building, "T-this is our school!?" I asked Talon, amazed. "Yuppers." She said cheerily. "Morning you two." Said a pleasant voice. I Turned, "Morning." I replied smiling to the black haired girl. "I'm Tsubaki and that is Black Star." She said pointing to the falling figure on top of one of the buildings spikes. "Yahoo!" Black Star yelled. Just then the spike broke. "You idiot how do you keep wrecking my fathers beautifully symmetrical building." A Black haired boy yelled. Tsubaki ran over "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. He didn't mean it." She said apologizing. Just then the boy looked over. "Oh, Zak was it? I'd like to welcome you to my father's magnificent school. My name's Death The Kid and these are my partners Liz and Patty."

"Uhh, Hi." I said as Liz and Patty approached. "This guy looks like you Kid!" Patty said amazed. "Patty now that you mention it you guys have the same hair coloring." Liz said examining my face.

"Don't follow us you damn cat! Were going to school." A Voice yelled "Oi, Oi, its Maka and Soul." Said Black Star. I looked to see Soul and Maka on a motorcycle, A freaking motorcycle, -just how old are these guys-. Then I saw a cat chasing them. They skidded to a halt. The cat stopped too. "Oh who's this cutie!?" Said the cat. -A cat just talked, wow- There was a puff of smoke and the cat looked like a witch, she even had the hat. "You another friend of Maka and Soul?" She said hugging me nearly suffocating me with her boobs. "Blair get off of him!" Maka yelled.

Talon's Pov:

Zak staggered and fell to the ground. His face was completely red. –Death by boobs- I thought laughing silently. "Wake up or do you need to revisit this morning." I said as my arm changed into a scythe blade. Zak's eyes snapped opened. "N-no thank you!" He said backing away. "Well you seem like good friends." Said Tsubaki oblivious to what happened. "Yep, know this guy for years," I said putting Zak in a headlock.

I wasn't lying, but I wasn't telling the truth either… I was stuck in a weapon form for like 2 years.

We walked into the school. Everyone led us to their class room, the Crescent Moon Class.

Zak's Pov:

We walked into the classroom… well I think it was a class room. It looked a lot different than what I've seen on TV. "Umm, hi, Maka. Who's this?" I looked over to see a girl with purple hair. "Hi Crona, This is Zak and Talon they'll be joining this class." Maka said kindly to the girl. "Hi." I said sticking out my hand. Crona shook it. "Crona stop being so timid. What about me, I didn't get an introduction" A voice whined. A strange black figure started beating on Crona, I realized the it, he, was coming from her back. I fell backwards. "I've been attacked by mercenaries, attacked by multiple cryptids, a girl has stolen my belt, I've fought a mad man, I've fought my ani-self, I have cryptids for brothers, and I've nearly gotten killed multiple times… But so far this is the strangest thing I've seen." I mumbled under my breath. "Ragnorock stop it." Crona whined as Ragnorock was pulling at her face. "Do I even need to ask?" I said leaning to Talon. "No."

A bell wrung. Talon and I sat in open seats next to everyone. A man on a rollie chair came thought the door. "Good morning class. Today we have two new students Zak and Talon." Stein said pointing at us. "My names Dr. Stein. And today since we have two new students, I think we'll celebrate by dissecting some thing." "Dr. Stein we dissecect some thing almost every class." Soul complained. "Well, Soul, this time it's different. I found a rather interesting creature near my place, quiet frankly I don't know what it is so I though I dissecect it in class today to figure out what it is." Stein revealed a fairly large covered cage. He pulled off the cover to reveal a frightened Fisk. "Wasa!" Fisk yelled seeing me. "F-Fisk!" I Stammered. "Oh, you know what this is, Zak?" Stein said coolly.

Talon's Pov:

"Yeah that's no it, that's my brother." Zak said, I immediately turned into the plain claw. I knew how important Fisk was to Zak. "Brother!?" Almost everyone in the room gasped, wondered, or asked. Zak ran from his seat, past Stein, and to the cage. "Hang on a sec buddy." He said using me to open the lock. "Brother? Mind explaining for us." Stein said intrigued, seeing that Zak was having a hard time getting the lock. "Were not related by blood or anything, he's a Fiskerton Phantom, a cryptid, my family adopted when we found him." Zak explained finally opening the lock. Fisk busted out spazing. "Whoa, whoa, Fisk. Calm down for a sec." Zak said using his powers. Everyone gasped. "D-did you just use magic!?" Kid said astonished. "M-magic? No, I don't know really what this is but I have the power to control cryptids." Zak said as Fisk calmed down. "You've mentioned the word, cryptid twice Zak. Do you mind telling us what it is?" Maka said curiously. "Well in my world cryptids are animals not discovered by normal scientists. Normal scientists would call cryptids, myths." Zak said embarrassed at the seen he caused. "Oh so their exotic animals." Maka said tilting her head. "Uh, I guess you could say that," Zak said, put off by her conclusion.

The day went on with everyone, even Stein, ignoring class and asking Zak all different questions. Fisk was a hit too, girls kept petting him and laughing when he 'talked'. At the end of the day Maka and everyone led us to a board with all assignments.

"If you guys are gonna be in this school you've gotta take some assignments to collect kishin souls, and make your weapon stronger." Maka stated pointing out simple looking assignments. While mostly everyone turned their backs to look at the board Kid and Tsubaki kept their eyes on me. "… By the way have you collected kishin souls other than the ones from last night?" Kid asked. "Hmmm……….. 99 I believe." I said. "Wait 99! You just need a witch soul!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "Nope, I don't. Kid, you dad told all of you I'm a Demon scythe; I really don't need to collect souls. I brought this guy here for a different reason, but he will need some practice." I pointed at Zak who was looking at the assignments with Maka, Crona, Black Star, and Soul. "If you want to ask him about it he'll probably give you the details, before him," I pointed at Zak again. He looked like he was having fun, event though he probably didn't know what was going on or what would happen.

* * *

SP: So how was it?  
Talon: ...  
SP: Dammit Talon!  
Talon: WHAT?! I'm reading the next chapters!  
SP: Wait hows that possible  
Talon: I live in your head anything's possible  
SP: Well let me see *grabs papers*  
Talon + SP: *snicker* Zak~

Zak: Huh *turns* Wait... What are you doing!  
Talon: Haha you look nice Zak  
SP: Haha genious Talon, genious

Zak: Someone help me!  
Talon: Nope no one's coming utill the next chapter's published, sacrletphantom554....  
SP: Yuppers you stuck for about a week or two  
Zak: Umm bye... *runs 4 life*  
*Talon turns into scythe*  
SP: You can't get away. Your stuck with us.  
Zak: *Faints*

Talon: ... Looks like we over did it  
SP: Oh well~


	5. Chapter 5

This is my shortest chap ever. But give me a break my mom deleted all my files so I can't remember the whole chapter.

MERP (enjoy)!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Zak's Pov:

I woke up getting kicked out of bed again. It's only been two days but I'm starting to enjoy this place not to mention there's Fisk. "Hey this maybe your second day here but you couldn't of forgotten you just picked out a assignment for us. Every one wants to tag along incase you needed help." Talon said as we left her house.

We got to the steps of DWMA; Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, and Soul were all there. "Yo, morning." Talon said coolly.

Talons Pov:

"You guys ready?" Black Star said stretching. "Were going pretty far so we should head out soon." Maka said looking at everyone. Everyone nodded. "Great," Maka said smiling, "Let's get going. But how are you two going to get there Soul's has his motorcycle but it can only take us two. And everyone else has their own means of transportation." -_-' – thanks captain obvious- "Hehe, we'll be fine a friend is coming to get us." I said grinning. "Huh?" Maka said taken aback. Just then students out side started to point at the sky, scream, and some turned into weapons ready to fight. There was a loud screech from the sky as an object hurtled for Zak. "ZON!" Zak yelled happily. Student relaxed, seeing as the weird kid who could control 'cryptids' knew the creature. "Z-zon?" Maka said confused. Every one shrugged their shoulders, and I just laughed. "Let's go!" Zak said happily. I transformed into the claw and Zon took off and Zak used the grappling feature to grab the harness on Zon. I weapon for I could still look back at everyone looking dumfounded.

-They think this is surpising just wait till they find out what Zon and Fisk really are- I thought happily as the group raced after us.

* * *

Talon: Do you still remember _that_ idea  
SP: Merp  
Talon: I'll take that as a yes  
SP: Merp!  
Talon: ...? What the hell is that noise your making?  
SP: Merp!  
Talon: *Walks away slowly and leaves room*

Zak: Is she gone?  
SP: YUP!  
Zak: What was that noise you were making?  
SP: *tilts head* Merp?  
Zak: *walks away slowly*

SP: *grins evily* Merp  
(just to let you know that's coffee talking) MURWAHAHA! *continues to laugh evily*  
Talon & Zak: *Walk back in on opposite sides and walks right back out*


End file.
